maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleaning Up All My Messes (transcript)
'''"Cleaning Up All My Messes" '''is the 23rd episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life". Transcript (The episode starts by taking place at Debbie's house and then zooms into Maraya's bedroom. Maraya is seen sitting on her bed like she always did in the beginning. She starts to notice that the viewers are here and says hi to them) Maraya (looking at camera): Oh, hello viewers. I'm doing nothing today because I don't have to do anything hard-working. By the way, let's talk about cleanliness. (A bubble pops up in her head) Maraya: When you make a mess, it's very important to clean it right up because someone could possibly get hurt. And plus, that is a thing that some obsessive compulsive people like to do is cleaning. (Maraya suddenly hears her stomach growling while she was talking about cleanliness. Then the bubble pops away) Maraya: Oh. My stomach's growling because I must be hungry. Let's get some food from the kitchen. (Maraya gets off her bed and walks away to go eat in the kitchen. The scene changes to where Maraya is shown eating her last spoonful of her lunch) Maraya: Mmmm, that was good. Now let's get some water because I'm thirsty. (She takes her bib off her neck and gets up to get a cup and pour some water. While fixing the first glass of water, she spills some on the counter and doesn't notice that happened. Maraya drinks up the glass of water and feels relaxed) Maraya: Ahhh…that was good. Let's get another glass of water. (Maraya grabs the big glass bottle and pours herself another glass of water. This time, she spills some on the floor and doesn't notice again. She drinks up the second glass of water and feels more relaxed) Maraya: Aaah…that's good stuff. And now that I've done that, let's go to the bathroom and use the toilet. (The scene changes again to where Maraya flushes the toilet and heads to the sink so she can wash her hands. While she was doing that, some water gets on the floor and Maraya doesn't notice again as she dries her hands with a hand towel. After that, it changes again to where Maraya is on her bed, looking at her computer. Suddenly, she hears Haley slip) Haley (not seen): Whoa! Maraya (looking at camera): What was that? (She puts down her computer and gets off the bed so she can see what was going on downstairs) Maraya: Haley, are you okay? Haley: Maraya, you need to clean up after yourself because someone could slip. Maraya: Oh, okay. I'll remember next time. Debbie (not seen): Whoa! Maraya (gasps): Oh no! (She runs away as quickly as possible to see what was going on in the kitchen. But when Maraya got in the kitchen, Debbie was on the floor) Maraya: Grandma, are you okay? Debbie: Maraya, you really need to clean your messes up or else someone can slip and get hurt. Maraya (sighs sadly): Okay, grandma. (As Debbie walks away, Maraya gets a hand towel and bends down so she can clean up the mess. In the meantime, she thinks of an idea to get Ruff to help her) Maraya: I think I have a better idea. (gets up) ��Oh computer!�� (When Maraya called on the computer, it flew to her) Maraya: Thank you, computer. Now can you please go to Ruff's program so I can make him come to life? (The computer nods as it gets its computerized arms to turn itself on, swipe upwards, and go to the browser where Ruff's program is. Then Maraya grabs the computer to make it stop flying) Maraya: Thanks, computer! (puts it on a flat surface and looks at the camera) To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She starts to look down at the computer so she can say the magic spell with the viewers) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (After she said the magic spell, some magic dust comes out of the computer and turns into a tornado. Then Ruff comes out and lands on the floor) Ruff: Hello, Maraya. What can I help you with today? Maraya: I really don't need any help right now, Ruff. I just made you come to life because I wanted to. Ruff: Oh. So you don't need any help right now? Maraya: Nope. (Moment of silence occurs) Maraya: Hey, Ruff. I need to go to the bathroom. Ruff: Okay. Then let me take you there. (As Ruff walks Maraya to the bathroom, she follows him until he slips in a puddle of water) Ruff: Whoa - whoa - whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oof! (When Ruff fell on the ground, his glasses come off his face and get on the ground too. He tries to find his glasses while his eyes were squinting. When he finds his glasses, he grabs them and puts them back on. Then he gets mad at Maraya for making him slip and fall) Ruff (mad): Maraya, you really need to clean up these messes. Somebody could get hurt. Maraya (gasps): I'm sorry, Ruff. Ruff (getting up): That's okay, Maraya. (While a moment of silence was occurring, Maraya smiled a little bit until Ruff lifted her to the other side) Ruff: Maraya, please be careful, or let Ruff handle this. (After Maraya walks away, Ruff bends down to clean up the mess that Maraya made while she was sitting on one of the chairs next to the table) Ruff (not seen): Maraya, cleaning up a single mess is very easy for anyone, even if they're normal. (Maraya gets up from the chair and walks to where Ruff is so he can teach Maraya how to clean the counter) Ruff: This is how you're supposed to clean the counter. (Ruff grabs the hand towel and cleans up the mess that Maraya made) Maraya: Oh. Ruff: Now that the mess is cleaned up there, now I can take you to the bathroom. Come on! (He grabs Maraya's hand and takes her to the bathroom. The scene changes to where they reach the bathroom) Ruff: There. Now you can go to the bathroom. Just let me check to see if you made any messes. (While he examines the bathroom, he slips into another puddle of water and lands beside the toilet) Ruff: Yep. You sure did. Maraya, please, clean up this mess before you go to the toilet. Maraya: Okay. (She gets out of the way so Ruff can walk out. Then he gets her in the bathroom so she can clean up the mess. After that, Maraya grabs the hand towel and cleans up the mess she made) Ruff: Great job, Maraya. Now you can go. Maraya: Thanks, Ruff! (Ruff shuts the bathroom door so Maraya can pee. He waits for Maraya to be done with the bathroom so he can show Maraya something) Ruff: There you are, Maraya. Now, let me show you something. (He grabs Maraya's hand and leads her back in the kitchen) Ruff: Okay. Now that we're back in the kitchen, I can show you something. But before, I'll tell you info about when making a mess. Maraya: What is it? Ruff: When you make a mess, your job is to clean it up after yourself, or else someone could possibly slip and get hurt if it was on the floor. Maraya: But, Ruff. Grandma already told me that. Ruff: Oh. She already told you that? Maraya: Yes. Ruff: Well, I'm telling you again so you'll remember. Now, I got a way for you to remembering to clean up messes better. Maraya: How? Ruff: We're going to practice cleaning up messes whenever we made one. Maraya: Okay. (The scene changes to where Maraya and Ruff start practicing. It starts out with Ruff carrying some of Maraya's dirty clothes. While that happened, he drops some of the clothes that he was carrying earlier) Ruff: Oops! I dropped some of the clothes. (not seen) Maraya, come here and help me pick up some of your clothes. (Maraya runs into the kitchen and helps Ruff pick up some of her clothes and hands them to him after) Ruff: Thank you, Maraya. You're a big help! Now we need to take these clothes in the laundry room. (Maraya leads Ruff to the laundry room and he follows her there. It changes again to where they are in the laundry room) Ruff: Okay. First we need to open this part up. (He opens the top part of the washer) Ruff: Now we need to put some of this liquid in. (He pours some of the liquid in the cap and pours it in the washer. Then he does it for a second time) Ruff: Now we need to put these clothes in the washer next. (He grabs two portions of Maraya's clothes and Maraya hands the last portion of her clothes to Ruff. After that, he closes the top part of the washer) Ruff: Thank you, Maraya. Now we need to press the button that will turn on. (not seen) Maraya, can you press the button? Maraya: Huh? What button? Ruff: That button. Maraya: Where? Ruff: Right there. Now go ahead and press it. (Maraya presses the button that causes the washer to turn on) Ruff: Good job. Now all we have to do is to wait for the clothes to be done. (He takes Maraya out of the laundry room. When they get out, he closes the door and they continue walking. The scene changes to where Maraya and Ruff are at the table. While they are waiting, Maraya is eating a piece of chocolate cake. Ruff tells Maraya to wipe her mouth because she has chocolate all over it) Ruff: Maraya, wipe your mouth. You have chocolate all over it. (But Maraya doesn't listen. Instead she takes another bite of her chocolate cake as she heard a buzzing noise in the background) Maraya (gasps): The washer! Ruff: Maraya, wait! Maraya: Huh? Ruff: You have a big mess on your mouth. Here, I'll help you. (He gets out a napkin and wipes the chocolate off of Maraya's mouth) Ruff: There. Now let's check on those clothes. (He grabs Maraya's hand and takes her to the laundry room. It changes again to where they are in the laundry room again) Ruff: Good. All the clothes are wet. Now what we do is put them in the dryer. (He and Maraya start grabbing portions of her clothes and put them in the dryer) Ruff: Thank you, Maraya. Now can you press the button that causes the dryer to turn on? Maraya: Which button is it? Ruff: It's that one. Maraya: Okay. (She presses the button that caused the dryer to turn on) Ruff: Very good, Maraya. Now let's go back to the table so you can finish your chocolate cake. (The scene changes to where they are back at the table so Maraya can finish her piece of chocolate cake. But while Maraya was finishing it up, Ruff tells her that she's making another mess) Ruff (not seen): Maraya. Maraya: Yes? Ruff (not seen): You're making another mess. Maraya: Where? Ruff (not seen): On the table. Maraya: Oh. I am? Ruff (not seen): Yes, so please, clean up the mess. Maraya: Okay. (She gets out a napkin and cleans up the mess that was on the table) Maraya: Is this better? Ruff (not seen): Yes. That's way better. (The scene changes once again to where they are back in the bedroom upstairs) Ruff: Now that you remember to clean up after yourself, I got to go. Maraya: What? But, Ruff, why? Ruff: Don't you worry, Maraya. You know I'll be coming back. Maraya: Okay. Well, goodbye, Ruff! Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya! See you soon! Maraya: See you soon too, Ruff! Thank you for helping me today! Ruff: You're welcome, Maraya. (As he disappears into the computer, Maraya says goodbye to Ruff one final time) Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff! Thank you for helping me out today! (After he disappears into the computer, Maraya sits down on her bed and thanks the viewers too) Maraya (looking at camera): And thank you, viewers, for helping me too. I could've done it without you. And now that I got help from you and Ruff, I now have a better autistic life. Goodbye! (The scene zooms out of Debbie's house and it then fades out, which causes the whole episode to come to an end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Haley *Debbie Trivia *Haley and Debbie don't speak very much in this episode. *The three characters who slipped in Maraya's messes were Haley, Debbie and Ruff. *It is known in the episode that Ruff slipped in Maraya's messes twice while Haley and Debbie slipped in it once. *The first time Ruff slipped he lost his glasses. Then the second time he did it his glasses stayed on his face. *This is the first episode where Ruff is seen without his glasses for a few seconds. *It is known that in this episode that Ruff cannot see without his glasses because without them his tiny eyes would be squinting. This may be a clue that Ruff may be a little blind. *This is the first season 2 episode where Maraya's Computer flew and it's arms appeared. *Skill(s) that Ruff helped Maraya with: cleaning up after herself so she'll remember to do it more often. Gallery 20160813 150523.jpg|The episode's title card. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 2)